


Our Perfect Imperfections

by Schuneko



Series: The Alternates [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with Benefits starring Jack and Ianto! I had to play around with it to make it work so it's more based on the movie than a straight copy/paste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change Your Life

Jack was in his element, meeting with his staff about what was to be their next online post. When he got a call. His current boyfriend was close to pleading and Jack started to get understandably frantic.

Due to a coffee spill, the man nick named the Captain had to borrow pants off another co-worker. Finally he made it to his car and promised his boyfriend he was almost there. He asked what the man was wearing, telling him he liked the outfit choice in a desperate hope to sooth said man.

Kieran was steps past upset with Jack for his inability to make their relationship a priority. Especially when this date involved his favorite performer. He'd missed his favorite song due to Jack's lateness and it made him even more upset. "Here's an idea. Next time, instead of being late, just shit on my face. Cause that's kinda the same thing as missing 'Your Body is a Wonderland'." Kieran declared, hoping to convey his obvious displeasure.

"I was tied up at work, I'm sorry." Jack pleaded.

"Maybe you should care a little bit less about work and a little more about the guy you're 'seeing' or is it just fucking?" Kieran snorted and Jack shrank back knowing it was useless to argue.

"Obviously we're heading in different directions. And this…" Kieran pointed between the two of them and added, "Isn't working."

"Yeah we're heading apart alright." Jack seethed and added, "you to the John Mayer concert and me not! Thank you, for doing this before the concert by the way. Best break up." He then mouthed the word 'ever'.

Kieran made some crazy 'fan boy' comment and Jack rolled his eyes. Next was the 'let's be friends' promise and Jack had had enough. On his way home he called his friend Alex to complain about his failed relationships and why they all sucked. At least he had a trip to New York to look forward to.

~OPI~

Across the U. S; Ianto was dealing with a similar fate with his girlfriend Lisa. Work had made her late for the last time and he needed to stand up for himself. Only instead of more excuses, she was outright ending it. He had all these plans to gain back ground and make her see his side. He wanted respect, not to leave her.

"I just feel we should chill for a while, you know?" Lisa said conversationally. She knew it had been coming for months, he still seemed broadsided by the revelation.

In truth it was more the location that bothered him, than her words. Still, he stuttered incredulously. "You're doing this? Its work right? Always work, aren't I important?"

"Maybe you should care a little bit less about my work and a little more about the girl you're dating? Cause last time I checked, my work doesn't reassure you that liking a finger up your ass, doesn't make you gay!" Lisa hissed in a deliberate dig at his confidence.

He started to blush and speak rapidly. "I never said, go up! Okay? I just said, lightly around. It's like a...like a little button. You know what? Not your issue anymore." Ianto declared. Trying to ignore the fact that, ok, maybe he was curious, but he had nothing to prove. Least of all to her. "Let me just ask you a quick question? And just know that I am not at all crushed by this break up. So, be honest. Why?" Ianto quarried crossing his arms.

"Is this a trick?" Lisa demanded.

"No. Just pure anthropological research." Ianto promised, rolling his eyes.

Lisa started ticking things off. She seemed to enjoy watching Ianto squirm. "Okay. You want someone to sweep you off your feet, but you're more interested in getting swept off your feet than the someone who's doing the sweeping. You seem like you got it totally together, but you're actually really emotionally damaged. Also, you have like really big and clear blue eyes. And that freaks me out sometimes." She was going to say more, but Ianto stopped her.

"Thank you. That's enough." With what dignity he had left, he walked away. Complaining to a friend later about Hollywood's version of love. It was time for something different. What that meant…he needed to close himself off emotionally and maybe he needed a man…

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

He waited patiently, finally his conquest was coming to New York and Ianto was there to make sure Jack took the offer on hand. Well the interview at least. Their hands met and he couldn't deny, this man was gorgeous. He was sure they both felt the spark when their hands touched, but neither said anything. "Jack Harkness? Ianto Jones, I've been sent to meet you. Welcome to New York!" Ianto stated brightly, shaking out of his daydream and letting go of Jack's hand. He couldn't help, but wonder what it'd be like to kiss this man.

The Captain straightened and pulled his own hand back. "Thank you! And you can call me Captain, everyone else does." Jack grinned and looked Ianto over. Pity he wasn't looking for a relationship. With Ianto's good looks he'd be willing to go for a drink and a hotel right then, though. He remembered not knowing the man's sexual preference. At some point he'd have to ask. "You're not exactly what comes to mind, when you think 'headhunter'." The Captain remarked, already having flashes of Ianto writhing beneath him. Jack licked his lips.

Ianto was too busy looking for Jack's bag and didn't notice the leer he was getting from the man. "Yeah, I prefer executive recruiter. Headhunter sounds a little creepy." Ianto laughed, finally spotting the Captain's bag.

Jack snorted, "You did stalk me for six months. Kinda creepy…" Now that he really saw his pursuer, he found he didn't mind at all. Ianto Jones could stalk him however long he wanted as long as Jack got mind bending sex out of the deal. He noticed Jones picking up his bag. The Captain sighed. "You're really gonna carry my bag? You're 'that' guy!" Jack scoffed.

"No. I'm gonna change your life. I'm that 'guy'!" Ianto returned confidently.

"My life is already pretty great."

"Oh, really Captain? Cause you wouldn't be here if your life were already pretty great." Ianto snarked with a smirk.

"A free trip to New York, I'd be an idiot to turn that down." Jack argued, but it seemed Ianto was ready for anything.

"Well, then I guess you must have been an idiot for the past six months." Jones winked at him and Jack remarked that a lot of people would say, he'd been an idiot longer than that even. Ianto smiled shyly at him and the Captain wanted to kiss him then and there, but held back.

~OPI~

Jack had been given the job offer by GQ. All that's left was for him is to take it, but he's still unsure. "Would you uproot your life for a job? Be honest." The Captain asked Ianto as they stood just in front of the building

"Well, no. For a job, probably not. But for New York? Yeah, I would. Which is why I'm not gonna try to sell you on the job. I'm gonna sell you on New York, Captain." Ianto promised, pulling Jack along.

…..

"Why do submissive people think the only way to get a dominant personality to do what they want, is to manipulate them?" Jack snorted as he was dragged.

"History. Personal experience. Romantic comedies." Ianto retorted into his drink. Jones wondered if he was just imagining the hungry look in the Captain's eye. Ianto was curious yes, but Jack looked like he would sooner chew him up and spit him out. He didn't want a relationship, but he at least wanted respect, some level of caring.

Jack was being careful, not wanting to lose the only person he knew in this city. So he contented himself with telling stories of home and capturing details of Ianto for what he knew would be a good wank tonight.

Next; Ianto took Jack to his favorite place in the city. Pulling Jack to lie next to him and look up at the sky. "Only place in the city you can actually see the stars." Jones stated wistfully.

Jack tried to ignore Ianto's proximity. Not to mention his hard on because of it. How long had it been since someone affected him like this? "Wow!" The Captain finally answered.

"Yeah."

"It's very awesome." Jack agreed.

"I know. I like to come up here to think. Just when it gets a little too much for me down there." Like when Lisa dumped me. "It's like...it's like my New York version of mountain top. Best part, no cell reception." Ianto explained with one of those small smiles.

Jack wanted to kiss him, kiss him hard, and make him forget the world for a little while, at least. Instead he reigned himself in and asked "You take all your recruits up here?"

Ianto was thoughtful. "Actually, never really taken anyone up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

~OPI~

As a final resort Ianto pulled Jack into a flash mob at Time Square, with dozens of people joining in a synchronized dance. "It's nice to feel like you're a part of something. New York can be a little bit lonely at times." Jones admitted, giving the Captain a sheepish smile again.

"And you're trying to sell me on it?" Jack scoffed, still hoping he would get to taste those lips.

"Every place can be a bit lonely sometimes." Ianto retorted, thinking of his own dilemma. Location wouldn't change him being sad and single. He was overjoyed when Jack agreed to take the job, shaking his hand with a giant smile, this time.

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

Ianto had decided to stop by on Jack's first day. Unfortunately they had managed run into John Hart again.

"Listen, we need to take him out one night and troll for cock." John enthused before Jack could stop him.

"What?" Ianto spluttered, being curious did 'not' make him gay! Did it?

Jack was trying to waive John off, but he just kept going. "He's got some pretty boys out there in L.A., but the quality in this town is ri-dic-ulous. We can tear this shit up!" Hart exclaimed and the captain shook his head.

"I'm not gay, Hart." Ianto deadpanned.

"Really? Oh! I just assumed, friends with Jack and...your face." John sighed, stroking Ianto's cheek. Suddenly John brightened. "Hey, no skin! More pipe for us, right Jackie boy!" Hart enthused then he walked on, finally.

Jack turned to Jones, hoping to smooth things over. "Hey, I was thinking of getting some lunch. Do you know a place?"

"Are you asking me out? After that!"

"Well, no I...I'm not asking you out. I'm asking you to show me a restaurant." The Captain sputtered. Curse Hart, now it was all going wrong.

"I mean I'm the only friend you have in New York. You don't want to complicate that! And let's be honest you're good looking, I'm a little curious, but I'm not gay!" Ianto rambled, also remembering he didn't really want a relationship.

"I know! I'm not fucking asking you out! I swear to God!" Jack cursed, to lost in his head to realize what Jones had just confessed.

"Okay. You don't like me like that. You don't have to be so mean about it." Ianto sniffled, pretending to be hurt by the outburst. The Captain quickly tried to apologize and Jones started laughing. "God! You're such a girl." Ianto accused and added, "come on, it's my treat." Then pulled Jack out the door.

~OPI~

"You're emotionally unavailable?" Ianto remarked over his burger.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, my God! I'm emotionally damaged. I haven't seen you at the meetings."

"I'm done with the relationship thing."

"Boy, you are preaching to the congregation." Ianto snorted.

"Choir."

"What?"

"Preaching to the choir. You're supposed to preach to the congregation. That's the expression." Jack corrected.

Ianto looked annoyed. "Did you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, Jack nodded and Jones added, "Then don't be a dick about it."

….

Jack wondered how Ianto got him to watch a chick flick, but here he is. At least the beer is good and the company was perfect. Right now Ianto was in butt hugging jeans and a button down, rolled at the sleeves. The Captain wanted to pounce, but he wasn't ready for dating, not yet, he reminded himself resolutely.

"You know, why don't they ever a make a movie about what happens after they kiss?" Jones remarked, finishing his beer.

"They do. It's called porn." Jack snorted.

"God, I miss sex! Right, I mean sometimes you just need it. It's like...uh, it's like cracking your neck." Ianto mused.

"Why does it always gotta come with complications?" Jack added, liking how this conversation was going.

"And emotions."

"And guilt."

"Whoa! Guilt, guilt about trying new things…" Ianto offered and Jack really started to like where this was going. He'd have the shy man in his bed, screaming his name in no time.

"Why can it not be like that? It's a physical act. Like playing tennis. Two people should be able to have sex no matter the gender, like trying a new sport." The Captain enthused.

"Yeah any kind of sex! I mean, no one wants to go away for the weekend after they play sports together." Ianto agreed, getting off the couch and cleaning up.

"It's just a game. You shake hands, you get on with your shit."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Jack breathed as he watched Ianto bend over. It was time to go in for the kill. The Captain was hoping beyond belief this would end how he wanted. Time would tell. "Ianto?" Jack asked and Jones answered lightly. "Care to try a new sport with me? I'd be happy to teach you…" The Captain queried and Ianto's mouth dropped open.

"Get the hell outta here, Harkness!" Jones laughed nervously.

"Don't laugh! This could be great. This could take all the weirdness out of it."

"Well, we talked about this. I don't like you like that. I'm not gay." Ianto huffed, trying to act like he didn't want to shove his tongue down Jack's throat right now, just to try it.

"I don't like you like that either, but you're curious and I'm willing to be you're experiment. We both get great sex with no emotion. That's why it's perfect." The Captain promised.

"I don't even know if I find you attractive" Ianto joked, crossing his arms.

"Liar." Jack snorted.

Ianto got out a Bible app on his tablet for them to swear over, once he'd agreed to giving the arrangement a try. Jack laughed, but had to admit it was cute. Hands pressed to the screen they took vows. "No relationship. No emotions. Just sex." Ianto started.

"Whatever happens, we stay friends." Jack added to be sure.

"Swear."

"Swear."

"So I guess, we should just start." The Captain offered hopefully. Ianto looked shifty, but agreed. He started to unbutton his shirt when Jack surged forward and caught his lips. His tongue swiped along them and Ianto opened his mouth. A small moan sounded and Jack drank it in. The Captain started moving them back to the bedroom, dropping his and Ianto's shirt on the way.

Jack's hands were everywhere as they kissed. Sweeping over his chest, tangling in his hair and Ianto was confused. "Getting a bit invested are you?" Jones gasped, giving Jack a look.

"We're friends right? I can still make it good for you, better for me that way too." Jack grinned and Ianto couldn't fault the logic. The Captain dropped to his knees pulling Jones's jeans down with him. Jack licked a stripe the length of Ianto's cock and a hand clenched in Jack's hair. Soon the Captain was happily sucking Ianto deep, enjoying the young man's smell and taste. Did friends swallow each other's cum? Was that weird? Ianto didn't give him a chance to worry about it. Seconds later his hips started to thrust erratically and with an animalistic cry, Jones was cuming down Jack's throat.

Suddenly Ianto was scared, what was the protocol? He wanted to reciprocate, but he didn't think he could suck Jack's no doubt, impressive, cock. If the bulge he'd felt against him, while they were kissing, was anything to go by. Hand job maybe, but he was weary of even the thought of getting his mouth involved. "Did…did you want m-me to…" The younger man stuttered as a fine blush dusted his cheeks.

"Relax, buddy, there's more than one way to make me cum." The Captain smiled. Jack pulled Ianto back to the bed, "want to wank me off or we could wank each other. You could fuck me, I can fuck you, hell I could dry hump you if that's what you want."

"I…you'd let me fuck you?" Ianto asked with wonder. They should have known it then, but neither were thinking right. The two were already falling in love and helpless to stop it.

Making sure to keep his answer neutral, Jack chuckled. "What kind of offer to teach, would it be if I didn't? Do you want to make me cum or not?" The Captain smiled good-naturedly.

Ianto just nodded and Jack pulled the younger man in to kiss him. Jones started kissing down the Captain's chest, popping the catch on the older man's khaki's as he went. "Lay back and enjoy." Ianto grinned.

"Oh, I plan too." Jack promised as he kicked his boxers off as well. Then a sneaky hand was stroking him, fondling his balls just the right way and the Captain was cuming hard in no time.

…

Ianto was looking nervous when he met Jack for coffee in the park. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck and kicking the pavement like it had done him wrong. "Okay. So about what happened..." Jones started only to trail off.

Luckily Jack took pity on him. The Captain didn't quite agree, but he saw the logic in Ianto's hesitation. "It was crazy and we shouldn't have done it." The older man offered.

"Exactly! No! No! Exactly! It is so not me!"

"I totally agree. Let's forget it happened." Jack offered. He'd remember, he'd always treasure their fleeting time together, but he wasn't going to tell Ianto that.

"It's already coming between us and I really...I just don't want it to." Ianto explained, starting to pace.

"It's not going to." Jack promised trying to stop the younger man. "We're friends. Let's stay friends." The Captain offered with hope. Ianto was so close. Ianto was in his arms.

"I don't wanna lose this. You might just be the only real friend I have." Ianto mumbled, letting himself get pulled into the blue abyss that was Jack's eyes.

"Me, neither." Jack replied and suddenly they were kissing again. They made it to the Captain's apartment. "This is just release, no attachment, just friends. Can I still dirty talk? I'm good…" The older man promised, not wanting the younger man to take his words for more than they were.

Ianto was busy lifting Jack's shirt from his slacks and bending to lick around his belly button. "Uh…yeah, ok, sure." Jones muttered, tracing his tongue around the paw print on the Captain's hip. "I didn't know you had a tattoo?" Ianto mused.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't I notice that before?"

"Because we were drunk."

"Is it for your pet?" Ianto asked, tracing the outline with a warm fingertip.

"No. Never had one. But everyone else did and I thought having a pet might get a normal family. Which at seventeen I desperately wanted." Jack admitted.

"So as a sign of rebellion you got a tattoo of the most conventional thing you could think of." Ianto theorized as he started working on the buttons to the Captain's shirt.

"It was super awesome back then." Jack pouted.

Ianto, hoping to sooth the older man, showed off the tattoo on his waistline of a small yellow lightning bolt. "Check it, Captain."

"A lightning bolt?" Jack snickered.

Ianto frowned, "eighteen. Wanted super powers aaaaand maybe I was a little into Harry Potter back then.

"Were you also gay back then?" Jack snorted, only to realize his mistake too late.

"Harry Potter doesn't make you gay. I'm not gay!" Ianto nearly shouted.

"Okay. Alright I'm sorry, just giving you a hard time ok, like friends do, no big." The Captain soothed.

"I believe I was promised dirty talk. Put up or shut up!" Jones snarled, dragging Jack to the bed room.

First he sucked Ianto's cock like a pro to apologize, then he crawled over Jones to share the taste of the man's cum. "I want to fuck you so hard, shove my cock so far up your tight little arse. Make it good, soo good." Jack purred and the younger man couldn't deny, it made him hard all over again. "Just let me prepare you, feel you. I promise I'll always stop if it's too much" The Captain pleaded and Ianto nodded shyly.

A single lube slicked finger, circled the young man's hole. Gently massaging the ring of muscle before pushing inside. Ianto didn't make a sound till a second finger was added.

"Doing ok?" Jack asked when Jones swore.

"Fine! Don't stop. You could say more though." Ianto grinned.

"Like that? You're clenching so tight, want it to be my cock not my fingers. Imagine it Yan my cock so deep."

Ianto let out a groan nearly arching off the bed when Jack searched out his prostate. Letting the younger man fuck his hand for a few minutes. Soon the Captain asked if Jones was ready for more and the younger man could only nod. Panic bubbled in his throat as Jack lined up. The blunt head of the Captain's cock barely pressing in.

"Yan? Yan, you need to relax." The older man soothed and Ianto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hate that nickname, jerk." Ianto gasped out as Jack slowly pressed himself further in. The first thrusts burned, but Jack said that was normal. Then on a harder snap of Jack's hips, the Captain must have hit his prostate. Pleasure sparked up his spine and Jones practically begged to feel it again.

"So tight, God…fuck…squeezing my cock so good." Jack groaned, speeding up his rhythm as he pumped Ianto's length with a spare hand. The other gipped tight to the headboard for leverage.

"Fuck…Harder you bastard, I'm gonna cum…" Jones gasped, feeling so close to that edge, needing just a bit more. The Captain moaned, snapping his hips faster, wishing he could tell this man how perfect he felt, at least in a better way than he had. Ianto's orgasm had him clenching down on Jack and triggering the older man's release.

To Be Continued..


	2. End of an Era

It seemed like every day, sometimes twice the 'friends' were having sex. Ianto found he couldn't complain as Jack pounded into him, during their shower. He'd never felt better; his body had the release it craved and really who needed a woman. Jones still found them attractive and besides, it was just the Captain he was having sex with, no other man had affected him that way. He didn't let himself think more on it, that would open the door for emotions and they were trouble.

Jack had promised Ianto could top tonight and both were a little nervous. "You're fidgeting, it's not helping this go any faster, Jack." Jones snorted as he continued to try and decide what lube to use.

"See now if you were my boyfriend I'd have to be kind and supportive, I couldn't tell you to shut up and fucking pick one so I can take your cock up my arse already!" Jack huffed.

"And if you weren't my best mate I couldn't tell you to kiss my ass and wait a God damn minute because I may be allergic and I don't fancy a hospital visit due to hives on my dick." Ianto returned with a smirk, turning to swallow the Captain's neglected member.

"Gods yes, let me fuck that amazing mouth." Jack gasped and Jones let go of the older man's hips, so he could buck freely and slide in further. It didn't take long for the Captain to cum down his younger partner's throat. Jack would never call Ianto that to his face, but that's what he was in the older man's mind.

Full on sex, aborted for blow jobs and the proper fingering technique, the night was still a success.

~OPI~

"What now, Captain?"

"I don't know, I just, I hate not having control."

"And what would give you control?"

"Let me ride you."

"Okay. Alright. You big baby! Have to have your control." Ianto griped as they repositioned themselves. "Do you feel better now? Can we fuck?" Ianto asked with fake politeness.

"Yes I do and we can." Jack promised, impaling himself slowly on Ianto's cock. Luckily he wasn't very far when Jack's mom burst in. They scrambled off each other and hastily grabbed at least boxers to put on.

"You never told me you had a hot new boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, mom." Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh!"

"That's right. We're just friends." Ianto added, more to assure himself of the fact.

"Why, I love it! Ooh, it's like the seventies in here. Woo! That was a better time. Just sex. A little grass, a little glue." Jack's mom enthused turning to her boy. "Not during pregnancy." Then she turned to Ianto and whispered. "Well, not during the final trimester. But no complications. It's great!" She looked between the two again. "So, my son is just your slampiece?"

"No! No! Um...a slampiece?" Ianto stuttered helplessly.

"I was just kiddin'! Slam away! Have fun. I think this is great. The only thing is, it takes you off the market. But, what the hell! The whole reason you go to the market is to buy the produce, which you already got." She blathered, staring pointedly at Ianto's crotch before Jack hustled her out of the room.

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

"It was supposed to be just sex." Jack groused to Hart some days later.

"That never works, bro! Even for us, sometimes especially for us, sex always means more. Even if we don't like to admit it." John replied, clapping the Captain on the shoulder. "You'll find the right one."

"I think I have…I can be just his friend, if that's all he wants me to be."

"Ok buddy if you say so." John sighed and jumped off the sidewalk.

"You have a boat?"

"I live in Jersey! And I ain't takin' no fairy! Unless it's out to dinner and a show. Bam!" Hart laughed as he powered away.

~OPI~

Ianto had come off a long talk with his sister and Jack could tell something had changed. They were having sex like usual, but neither were really into it. The Captain's thrusts were all, but minimal and his hand on Ianto's cock barely moved.

Jack, I think I want to start dating again. I think we should stop this." Jones voiced out of nowhere. Jack made a questioning sound in reply and Ianto gave a 'yeah' of his own as the older man stopped to look down at him.

"I kinda think you're right." Jack offered, knowing Ianto wasn't ready, might never be ready, to accept what was already there.

"So, this is the end of this…" Ianto declared trying to move away only to have the Captain stop him.

"I guess so. But it's good right. Only, can I make you cum first?" Jack almost pleaded and Jones nodded reluctantly. They couldn't look at each other as the older man started to slam his hips, hard. Ianto's orgasm was explosive and Jack retained it all for the lonely nights to come.

"We worked it out."

"With no bullshit." Jack replied, trying to be happy with this turn of events.

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

"Okay. So, what is your type anyway?" Jack asked as they stood in the park, scoping out potential dates.

"Oh, no. I don't have a type. It's more about what's inside." Ianto snorted, covering his want to describe Jack.

"Oh, please! Okay. What about her?" Jack asked, pointing to a woman standing on some steps reading.

"Yeah! I could get to know her inside. And she's reading a book!" Ianto replied with an enthusiasm he didn't really feel. "I'm gonna go talk to her." The younger man decided.

"What?" Jack suddenly balked.

"What do you mean 'what'? You agreed we need to learn to date again. I'm gonna go talk to her." Jones insisted as he went over and after a short conversation he came back.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"She's Belgian and I showed her where the balcony was, because that's where she is meeting up with her husband." Ianto replied sheepishly and Jack clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"I'll go next. See if I still have game." Jack declared. Ianto pointed out a younger man with coffee. "Handsome, but doesn't know it. Staring at a tree, which means he's actually in the park for nature and not to watch women sun bathe…I'm goin' in." The captain decided, clapping his hands together. A few minutes later he walked back. "Okay. His name is Owen. He's a children's oncologist. And I have a date this Saturday!"

Ianto's jaw dropped, his decision and Jack gets the date…perfect.


	3. Where Did it All go Wrong?

“I can't believe you actually cure cancer.” Jack remarked over their meal.

“Well, me and God.” Owen deadpanned.

“What?”

“I'm kidding! Can you imagine someone would actually say that?” Owen laughed. 

“Yeah, I could. I've met a lot of them.”

“Cancer doctors?”

“No! Assholes! Yeah.” Jack clarified.

“Well, I figure I've done with that. Although, I gotta warn you, a lot of cancer doctors...big assholes.” Owen snorted with a smile. 

His date was actually ok with waiting for sex and Jack was in awe. “How is a guy like you single?”

“I've just been waiting for someone to come up to me in the park, compliment me for looking at the trees and not the sunbathers.”

“Well, I meant it. It was impressive.”

“Actually, if I'm going to be completely honest with you. I was sleeping standing up. I work thirty six hours straight. I don't even know how I got to the park.”

~OPI~

“How's your boy Owen? Still staring at trees?” Ianto asked conversationally.

“Uh...yeah. He's still looking up at trees. But um...this time it's actually in my apartment.”

“That sure are you?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Did you guys uh...?” Ianto wasn’t sure why he asked. Not yet willing to admit he wanted to be the one in Jack’s arms tonight.

“How dare you! Any respectable man never tells!” Jack snorted with mock outrage. 

“I know. That's why I'm asking you.” Ianto snarked back.

~OPI~

 

After what he’d thought was an amazing night Jack saw Owen sneaking out of his apartment. Carrying two coffees, Jack rushed over to try and head Owen off. “I thought you weren't on call today?”

“I'm not but I got that thing. I got uh...stuff. This ..they just called me.” Owen stammered as the older man’s eyes narrowed.

“The sneak out. How incredibly cliche of you!” The Captain sneered.

“I just...I don't think I’m the one for you.”

“You know what? You and I should stay friends.”

“Really?” Owen looked shocked. 

“No! Go fuck yourself!” Jack exclaimed, tossing Owen’s coffee to the pavement. 

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

“Maybe I suck in bed?” Jack lamented, thinking of his sudden breakup with Owen.

“Trust me. You don't suck in bed.”

“Thank you.”

“So needy. Captain”

“I gotta stop thinking it's not me. I mean, it's gotta be me.” Jack decided, taking another swig from his gotten beer. No way Ianto would ever want him. 

“It's not you. Nothing is wrong with you. He waited for the right time, he got you and cut out. Forget the douche!” Ianto assured. “Tell you what, come with me to the cabin.

“What?

“Come on! What else you gonna do? It's 4th of July, everybody's left this city.”

“Thanks for asking, but its fine. You know what? I'll just stay here. I'll be fine alone.”

“I know you'll be fine alone. You're not a baby in a hot car! I'm actually asking you to come because it would help me. You'd be a great distraction for my family. They'd forget all about drilling me for being single.” Ianto declared, hoping he kept the sadness out of his voice.

“Won't they think that we're together?” Jack asked without thinking.

“Not if I tell them we're not.”

“And they'll believe you?”

“Yeah! We're one of these crazy families that doesn't lie to each other. PBS is doing a documentary on us.”

~OPI~

“Jack this is my sister Rhiannon.”

“Hi.” She chirped.

“Thank you for having me.” 

“Please, it's nice to have Ianto bring someone home.” Rhiannon smiled, seeing already what they tried so hard to deny.

“We're just friends.” Jack claimed.

“Oh, no. I know. If you were his ‘someone’ he never would have brought you here.” Rhiannon said then pointed to Ianto and added. “This one has intimacy issues!”

“I know.” The Captain stage whispered.

After a pleasant day of fun and relaxing, Jack was set up in bed reading when Ianto slipped in to his room. “Thought you were goin to bed.” The older man stated, looking up.  
“I was, but then I realized we're both single again. So... you wanna….?” Ianto asked, opening his robe and waggling his eyebrows. 

“Dude! No!” Jack scoffed.

“No?”

“No! Not having sex with you.” Jack confirmed, opening his book back up. He added. “Look, I just got dumped, so... not the best time.”

“Okay. I'm sorry. I thought this would be a good way to take your mind off of him.” Ianto apologized, looking sheepish. 

“Sex is not gonna help. But you know what will? Support from a friend, maybe a friendly ear, I just…need you to be my friend right now.” Jack pleaded.

“Okay. So, I'll listen to you while you give me a hand job.” Ianto joked.

“No!”

“I'm kidding! I got it.” Jones laughed, holding up his hands. 

~OPI~

“Have you really never brought anyone home before?”

“I brought you here.”

“I mean, like a real woman. Not a friend.” Jack asked, avoiding saying ‘or man’ not wanting an argument. 

“A real woman? I guess not. Separation of church and state.”

“Ah, yes! Build up as many walls as possible. That's really healthy.” Jack scoffed, his eyes betraying him and skittering down Ianto’s pale skinned torso. Perfect. 

“You, talking about walls?”

“Yeah.” The Captain mumbled.

Ianto sighed and that’s when Jack leaned in and kissed him. The younger man didn’t think, pulling the Captain over him and grinding their hips together. “Let me take you tonight, Jack, let me make you feel good.” Jones pleaded.

“Ok.” Jack agreed, flipping Ianto under him. “Gonna ride you so hard.”

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

Is something going on here? You've been acting really weird.” Jack asked over breakfast.

“No, I haven't.” Ianto protested, unwilling to look Jack in the eye.

“Yeah, you have. Is this about what happened the other night?”

“What, sex? That doesn't mean anything, you know that.”

“Right.” Jack replied sadly.

“And I haven't been acting weird.”

“Okay.” The Captain murmured as he watched Ianto walk away.

~OPI~ 

“Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?” Rhiannon asked as her brother walked into the living room alone. Unbeknownst to them Jack was out of sight, but not out of earshot. 

“He's not my boyfriend. Why don't you believe me?”

“I would believe you if you didn't lie to me! I saw you creeping out of his room the other night. Like you had just had sex, if you know what I mean?” Rhiannon hissed.

“Yes, I know what you mean. You just said it! And how do you know what I look like after I have...I'm not talking to you about this, okay. We're not together.” Ianto replied vehemently.

 

“Friends who have sex! What are you, in college?”

“It doesn't matter! It's over!”

“Why?”

“Because we don't like each other like that. And he’s a He.”

 

“Okay, you now what? He’s a he, so what?” Rhiannon laughed and Jack secretly smiled. “We should talk about this. Sit down. Forgetting he’s a man and totally gorgeous. What more are you looking for?”

“Who says I'm looking for anything?”

“Yan…”

“I don't know! But it's not Jack! It’s not a man!” Ianto huffed.

“Why? Because you're great together? Because you're actually friends with each other? Because this is the happiest that I have ever seen you? Look we don’t care if it is or isn’t a man. Love isn’t about gender and we’re your family, we love you.”

“I don't know what to tell you, Rhi. He's not the one. I don't like him like that.”

“You like him enough to have sex with him.”

“It's just physical. Like learning a new sport.”

“I don't even know what that means, Ianto! I haven't seen you this dumb, since you got that candy corn tattoo.” Rhiannon huffed. 

“It's a lightning bolt! With extra powers!” Ianto whined as she walked away. The next day the Captain made excuses to leave. Walking out without explaining and that’s when Ianto knew he had some thinking to do.

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

Jack was working through his lunch. He’d been avoiding Ianto, knowing confronting the younger man about his sexuality issues would be a lost cause. He never knew the man in question was around the corner, coming to talk to Jack about the very same thing. Unfortunately John reached the Captain’s office first. 

“A work ethic. I love it! That is why this country is still number one. Well, behind Germany and France and Belgium and Japan and China. Thank God for Bangladesh!” Hart cheered. “Oh! By the way, why did you take your door off its lovely hinges?”

“It was dumb, man. Something I saw in management book.” Jack sighed.

“Oh! Right! Right! Like that's how Warren Buffett got rich. He took doors off of things! Hey, everybody wants a short cut in life. My guide book is very simple. You wanna lose weight? Stop eating, fatty! You wanna make money? Work your ass off, lazy! You wanna be happy? Find someone you like and never let him go. Or her if you're into that kinda of...creepy shit. Speaking of where’s your New York native dish eh?”

“John, he was never mine or going to be mine and maybe that’s a good thing. I don’t need that shit. Identity issues, been there done that.”

“Jack, that’s bullshit you’ve never told me one thing that's wrong with him, ever.” John stated.

“Fine, I can never go out with him because he's too fucked up. He doesn't want a boyfriend. He's too damaged. Magnum, P.I. couldn't solve the shit going on in his head. Why are we still having this conversation?”

“Because I'm right.”

“Good talk, John.” Jack scoffed, before he got up and walked away.

“Ianto dropped the coffees he’d been holding and ran down the stairwell with a muffled sob. Was that what Jack really thought of him all this time? Even when they had sex, mind blowing, perfect, and toe curling sex? Had the other man just been interested in one thing, claiming to be his friend the whole time?

 

To be continued...


	4. Beginning or End

He ran to the only place he could feel safe. The only place he felt like he could think clearly. Belatedly he realized, he had no right to cry. This whole time he’d been adamant about not being gay, but didn’t his time with Jack at least make him curious? He had no problem with other people being gay. Why then, was it such a big deal to him? To be sure, no one thought of him as being that way?

Rhi had said she didn’t care, but his Tad hadn’t been that kind. He guessed it was high time he got over his Daddy issues. What Jack had said was true. It wasn’t what he said as much as how he said it. Angry, spiteful, behind his back. He may not have the right to feel it, but the truth of Jack’s words, didn’t make this hurt or feel any less like a betrayal.

~OPI~

He’d been avoiding Jack for days, but it was bound to catch up to him sometime. And try as he might he was still feeling the burn from the older man’s harsh rejection. “How did you know I was up here?” Ianto asked, sounding as tired as he felt. He hadn’t even had a wank. All he saw was Jack, it didn’t feel right. 

“Only place in this city you don't get reception.” Jack replied with a tentative smile and Ianto nodded. “Why are you avoiding me?” Harkness asked finally, stepping closer. Jones looked, broken, weary and it irked the older man how much he just wanted to hold Jones.

“Well Jack, I don't know if you've heard. But I am seriously fucked up! I mean Magnum, P.I. couldn't solve the shit goin' on up here.” Ianto sneered.

 

“You heard that? My God! I'm sorry.” Jack tried, cursing himself for being so careless.

“Why? Not like you were wrong… So I'm just gonna go and try to fix the shit goin' up on in my head. If that's even possible.” Jones replied, getting up.

 

“I shouldn't have said that. I was just trying to get John off my back! He thought we liked each other.” Harkness tried, reaching out for Ianto as he passed.

“Yeah. Me too Jack. See what you said, all true, but you could have said something to my face. That’s what real friends do. I thought we were friends. But friends don't go talking shit about each other. Which must mean that you and I, were never actually friends. That all you wanted was to get into my pants.” Ianto snarled, finding himself strangely, immeasurably hurt by the prospect.

“What? You jumped at the chance at your sister’s house.”

“Oh, my God! Really? You kissed me Remember?” Ianto yelped, of course Jack would bring that up. 

“Yeah. And then you snuck out of the room. Remember that?” Jack hissed, trying to gain back ground.

“What? Are you pissed off at me because I didn't cuddle? Isn't that why we started this whole arrangement in the first place? You wanted this. The sad thing is, Jack, I actually started to figure my shit out. And I thought you were different, you could be worth it.” Ianto sniffled as angry tear tracks marred his beautiful face. He shoved Jack to the side and tried once again to leave. 

“Wait, worth what?”

“And uh...thank you for ruining my mountain top. Asshole!” Ianto snarled, shoving Jack off, well trying to anyway.

“God, you are a stubborn ass, but you are so fuckin hot when you’re pissed off.” Jack exclaimed, pulling Ianto in and smashing their lips together. Neither were gentle as they furiously reconnected. 

OPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPIOPI

If you asked, they couldn’t tell you how they made it back to Jack’s apartment or how they lost their clothes. All Ianto knew or cared to know was the older man’s lips felt perfect wrapped around his cock. “Jack! Fuck!” Jones cried as Harkness hummed and licked, tonguing his leaking slit till he exploded with a shout. 

Jack smirked, continuing to pump and twist lubed fingers into the younger man’s empty hole. “Yanno, you’re so tight. Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Not much better than Yan, but he wasn’t about to care right now. Ianto ground back on his older lover’s hand, starting to make little whining noises as his dick began to harden once more. “Yeah Jack, fuck my tight ass with your big cock.” Jones moaned, like he was acknowledging for the first time, the fact his lover was a man. Harkness grinned and their groans where guttural as the older man slid his pulsing length into tight, quivering, and slick heat.

“Oh fuck yes! So good Yanno baby.” Jack purred, twining his fingers with Ianto’s, stretching their arms up as he kissed the younger man, hard. There was never much kissing between them honestly, some, but still. It was always before they had sex, never during or after. 

Now Jones welcomed the connection, trying to accept the older man, like he never had before. “I’m so sorry. I almost let us miss this…” Ianto murmured, suddenly ashamed at himself and his actions.

“Shhh Just feel me Yanno, just feel us, together, here, and now.” Harkness soothed, leaning in to nuzzle, lick, and kiss as he upped his pace, bucking harder. Growling as Jones arched his back and matched the new pace.

“Oh fuck Jack! Feels so good. God, fuckin bastard just a bit… oh shit!” Ianto cried as his cum coated their bellies and Jack filled him with his own warm spunk. 

~OPI~

They lay in bed, just talking or lazily fucking. Only leaving the bed to eat or for the bathroom. Finding out everything about each other. Ianto coming clean about his Tad and how much Lisa had changed him. Jack talking about his failed relationships and losing his brother and father in a plane crash. They had never felt closer and even if they didn’t know their ending. They were both ready to begin their relationship’s next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for a new 'Alternate' let me know ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.
> 
> Anyone have any other movie ideas for me to Torchwoodize/ Whovianize?? let me know... prompts too, its all welcome ^_~
> 
> Love ya's


End file.
